


fig newtons

by dimplewoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, if that ain't the cutest ship name, peachcub, there's two doggies involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/pseuds/dimplewoo
Summary: hyunwoo looks out and ahead at the dogs playing around and the sheep grazing away. the wind ruffles his hair and the tall green grass, swaying a few lone poppies to the side, and he turns to look at hyungwon. his blank face softens into a smile when their eyes lock, and hyungwon sees nothing but affection in the subtle dents of his crow’s feet.





	fig newtons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> thank ru for being ru <3
> 
>  
> 
> i have no excuse for this and i don't need any. i also know nothing about farmers.

a weak gust of wind greets hyungwon’s hair as he wakes up from his nap, huddled tight against the base of a shadowy oak tree. his eyes are still shut tight, impervious to the soft mid-afternoon light until he wills them open.

standing in the sun by the two shepherd dogs is hyunwoo, teasing them with a few hops and excited taps of the palms on his thighs. he shushes them whenever they bark or groan too loud, throwing furtive then deliberate glances at hyungwon when he notices he’s awake.

“well, good afternoon, sleeping beauty.” 

hyungwon rubs remnants of sleep off his eyes with a light heel of the palm as the dogs tackle hyunwoo to the ground, and he makes a note to give them both treats back at the barn for shutting him up. he sits up, eyebrows still knotted in confusion.

“did i really take a nap after lunch?” hyungwon looks around, spotting the white and red checkered napkin hanging off the side of a half-open picnic basket. a lone bee sits on the lid of a small container of blueberry jam.

he lifts himself up to a higher seated position, folding his legs to get a bit of his blood moving. hyunwoo is looking at him from the side, shadowed by a few blades of grass, assaulted by vicious and slobbery face and neck licks.

“can’t blame yourself, my mom’s sandwiches are the best— hey hey hey!” hyunwoo playfully pushes away his furry attackers when they’ve gone _too far_ and started licking into his ear. “a little help?” hyunwoo’s eyes plead, much more than his voice does, and it would be funny if hyungwon didn’t actually feel bad for the man. he had been subjected to the slime and stinky breath many a time, often with no one around to help. he relates.

hyungwon smiles to himself, hands absent-mindedly scanning the ground around him for the branch they had played catch with earlier. he whistles to get the dogs’ attention and throws the stick away, not too far but a long enough way that the motion feels foreign and almost painful to his still sleepy shoulder. it doesn’t take the pups far from them, but at least hyunwoo can sit up and breathe now.

hyunwoo looks out and ahead at the dogs playing around and the sheep grazing away. the wind ruffles his hair and the tall green grass, swaying a few lone poppies to the side, and he turns to look at hyungwon. his blank face softens into a smile when their eyes lock, and hyungwon sees nothing but affection in the subtle dents of his crow’s feet. 

hoisting himself up with an arm against the tree trunk, hyungwon gets up and takes slow, almost tired steps towards an already standing hyunwoo, legs still heavy with sleep. he pats small pieces of broken tree bark off his bottom and hyunwoo throws one of his hands back, waiting for hyungwon to take it. his broad shoulder blades look comfortable enough to resume his nap on and the sun hitting his face when he steps out of the shade does nothing to dissuade him.

“hmmm, you smell like dog,” hyungwon wraps tight arms around hyunwoo’s bust, fingers intertwined, face snug against the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin. black soap with hints of lavender. 

“you know, that doesn’t actually sound like the compliment you think it is,” hyunwoo chuckles and hyungwon feels it vibrate against his chest. he closes his eyes, basking in the warmth above and around him. the wide sleeves of his beige shirt ripple with the breeze and hyunwoo’s thumbs run circles over the backs of hyungwon’s hands. “please don’t fall asleep on me, i can’t herd forty heads back to the barn all on my own.”

it’s hyungwon’s turn to chuckle, reluctantly ungluing himself from his second favorite nap spot (the first being hyunwoo’s lap) to tug at the hem of hyunwoo’s shirt and pull them both away from the too-warm sun and back under the tree. they almost automatically find their positions, having done this time and time again over the past few months.

the first time hyungwon rested his back against hyunwoo’s chest and sat between his legs, it was by accident. he was reading a book while pacing around the stable, giving the nervous horses something to focus on while a rainstorm raged outside. hyunwoo pulled him down when he offered to read him a passage that made him laugh, and the cozy embrace made him never want to leave.

every other time after that was on purpose.

“do you think our parents have been sending us on sheep watch duty together on purpose lately?” hyunwoo muses, touching at the front pocket of hyungwon’s overalls with curious fingers, the other hand slipping past the opening between two buttons of his shirt to rest flush against the skin of his chest.

“you’re telling me the always coincidentally packed picnic basket wasn’t a dead giveaway?” hyungwon arches his eyebrows as his voice raises in fake surprise, a fake surprise that earns him a light smack to the stomach and draws an airy laugh out of him. he relaxes and melts back against hyunwoo, catching the hand that had now spidered its way down to hook a thumb into his belt-loop. “say thank you to your mom for the fig newtons, please,” he says through a yawn.

the hand on his stomach diffuses a lingering kind of warmth into his skin, and hyungwon feels sleepiness take over him the more pecks hyunwoo leaves on his temple and by his ear. “she made those just for you. i’ll ask her for the recipe.” 

hyungwon turns around, just enough to bump and rub noses with hyunwoo. his eyes are glossed with endearment, his lids heavy with tenderness, and when hyunwoo sighs against his mouth before locking lips, hyungwon knows there’s no place else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/moonipies) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonipies) if you wanna talk or send me any prompts! i'd like to start writing a few drabbles every now and then.


End file.
